Ant-Man Vs Weiss Schnee
Marvel Comics Vs RWBY! Two different heroes from two different universes, but there can only be one superior champion of timed tournaments! Interlude Labrys: Remind me why we're doin' this? Sleepy: I thought it would be an interesting concept we could formalize. And also because it's been getting boring around here, we need to do something with our time, right? Labrys: Eh... true, fair enough. I just speak into this microphone and read off the script, right? Sleepy: Mhm. Labrys: Hello there! I'm Labrys and this here is Sleepy! Sleepy: Or SleepyDragonSushi if you REALLY '''want to vocalize my entire name, but that's not the important bit; what '''IS '''important is that we're about to pit two One Minute Melee Fanon fan-favourites. Labrys: We've got Scott Lang, the Ant-Man of Marvel Comics! Sleepy: And Weiss Schnee, the huntress-heir of RWBY, to see who would prevail in a fight! Labrys: Let's get it started! ''(Author's Note: I will be using MCU Ant-Man for this fight.)'' Ant-Man Labrys: HOO BOY, the Marvel universe sure is a mind-bogglin' place, where super soldiers, gods and robots run rampant! Sleepy: You're quite correct, and with this many out-of-the-ordinary-characters, you've got to have that one quirky, unique and completely person, that no one ever saw coming and with powers so '''BIZARRE... that it will knock you flat on your backside, in this case quite literally. Labrys: Allow me to introduce ya to Scott Lang, a tongue-in-cheek ex-criminal who just got out of prison! When it seemed the good-hearted man would turn for the better, the former convict would relapse into his criminal activities, namely thievery. With his cellmate Luis and his crew of misfits, they would plan and proceed to do a heist! Sleepy: The target was just another house and it's valuable safe, but what they didn't know is that this wasn't just any safe. Inside was a seemingly old suit for riding a vehicle of sorts. Labrys: But once Scotty tried it on, the poor fellow shrunk to the size of an ant. Obviously scared from the experience, he returned the suit back to the owner's home, but in a twist of unfortunate luck... Sleepy: He got arrested while making his way out. However don't feel bad for a second, because everything, from Luis' idea of the heist to the house they were robbing was a setup made for Scott by Hank Pym, the now-former head of Pym Technologies. The reason why Hank wanted Scott to steal the suit was because he found the ex-convict a suitable replacement for Pym's old job: The Ant-Man. Labrys: Much to Scott's surprise, the suit that he stole was the very Ant-Man suit that Hank wore and it ended up being delivered to him in his prison cell via a couple of ants. Sleepy: Which is a very sly prelude to what he was going to become. After narrowly escaping his cell and going on a practice drive with his new suit and animal companion Ant-hony, Scott visited Hank and the old Ant-Man and his daughter Hope would train him to help ready him for his next mission: a heist. Labrys: Ironic eh? But this wasn't just your typical training montage as the Ant-Man suit is... how do I say this... out of this world, both literally in a physical and scientific sense. The suit may look like a retro humanoid ant costume, which it kind of is, but it has the nifty ability to shrink it's wearer down to the size of an ant in the blink of an eye through the press of a button. Sleepy: Doesn't sound too impressive, but since this is Ant-Man we're talking about, size isn't everything. In spite of the small size, Ant-Man's strength becomes tremendously powerful. According to Hope, he can strike like a bullet due to the increased density and exertion of his modified body. She stated this... Hope: You punch too hard, you kill someone. Too soft, it's a love tap. Labrys: So she taught him a martial art that is a mix of Muay Thai, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Judo and Aikido, while also teachin' Scott how to control his striking power in order to prevent an accidental kill. Also the suit has a small communications device that allows Scotty to communicate with ants. Once again, doesn't sound too impressive, but since ants are also strong, fast and smart despite their small size and well... sheer numbers are suddenly scarier than you might think, especially considerin' the fact that there are over 12,000 different species of ants! Sleepy: And after some science and engineering, Ant-Man gained access to Pym Particles; Pym Particles are subatomic particles capable of increasing or decreasing the mass and size of matter, and, as made evident by the Ant-Man suit, can heighten the strength and density of an object or being. There are two kinds of Pym Particles used by Scott; Red PP (Pym Particles) can shrink matter and can grant enhanced strength; Blue PP increases the mass, size, strength and density of matter. Labrys: The Blue Particles, in particular, are usually sealed inside small disc-like capsules that Scott can throw. But his equipment and trainin' isn't everythin', as even before trainin' with Hope, Scotty was an experienced thief and acrobat; two skill-sets perfect for rob-and-runs. On top of that, he's quite the on-the-fly thinker, which works well alongside his equipment! Sleepy: While he may not be as experienced as the Ant-Man, Scott was drafted into what could have been his most dangerous heist yet: stealing the Yellowjacket suit from the Pym Technologies building. To summarize, Darren Cross, Hank's old protege, had gotten ahold of some Pym Particles and modified them into his own version, Cross Particles. He implemented these particles into the Yellowjacket suit, shaping it into a warsuit that wouldn't kill a living being upon shrinking. Pym obviously knew that in the wrong hands the suit would lay waste to everything, especially since the Cross Particles began affecting Darren's mental state and the fact that the Yellowjacket suit came with laser weapons! Labrys: I ain't surprised, I mean, just look at that suit! Looks like somethin' an Anti-Shadow Weapon would wear! The heist ended up failin', even with the help of Scotty's band of misfits, but what didn't fail was the new Ant-Man's mission to dismantle the Yellowjacket, though he had to fight for it in what can only be described as one of the best mashups of comedy and action in a fightin' scene! Sleepy: Correct! Ant-Man defeated Yellowjacket after a ferocious fight of varying sizes, then went on to flex his new superhero moniker in more ways than one, even before beating Cross. He's outpaced gunfire while shrunk, defeated armed security guards with no sweat and even held his own against several Avengers, like Black Widow and the Falcon, the latter of whom he had outsmarted in a previous botched heist. Labrys: During the "Civil War", Scott apparently had become accustomed to his suit and even uncovered a new ability: Giant-Man! Sleepy: Giant-Man sacrifices speed and balance in favour of impressive durability and even more strength. While clashing with Iron Man's Avenger faction, Giant-Man was able to hold off the Iron Avenger, War Machine and Spider-Man, even tanking a body-slam from an irritated Vision. Labrys: His gifted intellect earned him a Masters Degree in Electrical Engineering, as he was able to hold a job at the security company Vistacorp, even sneaking his way past their advanced systems and technology when he burglarized them after realizing that they were charging their customers with unfair prices. Sleepy: However, Scotty isn't invincible nor is he perfect. Sure he can re-size himself at anytime, but the Giant-Man form is actually pretty new to him, as he himself quoted... Scott: I got something kinda big, but I can't hold it very long. On my signal, run like hell, and if I tear myself in half, don't come back for me. Sleepy: In other words, Giant-Man is temporary and will more than likely be used for a last resort, especially since it wears down the user's energy. He's a skilled fighter that can keep up with other superheroes, but it's clear that he won't resort to fisticuffs unless absolutely necessary, since he's a superhero thief first and superhero fighter second. Labrys: Havin' an army of ants sounds awesome, and it is, but they're still tiny insects, though Scott has increased their size with Pym Particles before. Speakin' of which, Pym Particles can also affect people psychologically, and only a specialized suit like the Ant-Man suit can ward off the adverse effects of prolonged exposure. It also comes with... an unexpected consequence, tell em' Sleepyhead. Sleepy: Roger that. According to Hank Pym himself, matter can only shrink so much before they reach a theoretical limit; going past the limit leads them into the theoretical and subatomic Quantum Realm, where they exist in a timeless state, stranded in an incomprehensible environment for all eternity without any method or will to even take action... unless you're Scott Lang. Labrys: Scotty was actually able to fight through the effects of the Quantum Realm with the help of his daughter, ain't that cute? He then performed a manual reset of his suit and de-shrunk, escapin' the realm and returnin' to reality! Sleepy: Scott Lang is certainly not your typical superhero; he's the Ant-Man, one of the wildest cards in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Steve Rogers: We're outside the law on this one... so if you come with us, you're a wanted man. Scott: Yeah well, what else is new...? Weiss Schnee Sleepy: Amidst the desolate lands of Remnant, monsters called Grimm ravage the human populace, and this has been ongoing for about as long as historians and philosophers can recall. Labrys: But humanity wouldn't remain in the defensive for long, as their acquirement of a substance called Dust stemmed the tide of the war into their favour. Sleepy: Dust is an energy substance that is natural and prominent due to the existence of the Hunters. Hunters and Huntresses is the world's first and last line of defence against the never-ending hordes of Grimm, though after beating back the monsters, humanity began to expand their settlements, all thanks to their ingenuity, technological advancements and A LOT of Dust. Labrys: Since then, the Schnee Dust Company has risen to become the primary provider of Dust, since humanity uses the substance in a variety of ways apart from fightin'. It is usually used to power up all of the tech that Remnant kingdoms utilize in their cities, such as airships and even androids. Kinda like me! Sleepy: I'm not so certain about the similarities that you and the Remnants androids share, but I digress. The Schnee Dust Company is prestigious, having a history of mystery and success, although currently maintaining a controversial and even questionable reputation among commoners, more specifically, the Faunus. Labrys: Jacques Schnee, the head of the company, needed a heir, as he was enterin' his twilight years. And what would be a better heir than his daughter: Weiss Schnee! Sleepy: Weiss Schnee is your typical teenager with the uncommon royal-like upbringing. An attitude of snobbiness and a nigh-tsundere personality is what makes up the bulk of her character. But when you grow up pampered and restricted for most of your childhood, in no part thanks to the conflict between her father's company and their Faunus labourers, what else can you expect? Weiss: It's a combat skirt! Ruby: Yeah! Labrys: Let's get to the most important bit: She's a Huntress! As previously mentioned, Huntresses and Hunters are responsible for fightin' off those Grimm, and while they may have been driven back, they still lurk around, attackin' the innocent when given the chance. That's why Hunter schools exist, like the esteemed Beacon Academy! Sleepy: It is here at Beacon Academy that Weiss would receive the education and training necessary for top-class hunters. But her road to becoming the best would be debatably stunted... by the formation of her own team. Labrys: For all of ya that aren't knowledgeable in RWBY, here's a quick lesson: Hunters and Huntresses in Beacon are usually mashed together in teams of four; those four then live, breathe and study together in shared classes and a whole room just for all of them. It's basically college with guns, blades and super powers. Sleepy: Weiss is apart of the titular team RWBY, led by the enthusiastic, naive and childish Ruby Rose. The others consist of Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister, and Blake Belladonna, a Faunus Huntress. Weiss is arguably the most varied of the group, using speed and strength in her signature weapon: Myrtenaster, a Dust rapier with a variety of Dust capsules to use in combat and acts as both a gun and a sword! Labrys: Dust has all sorts of uses, and they come in different elements; Red Dust is for the Fire element, from flame waves to fire balls; Blue Dust is for the Ice element, used mainly for freezing her enemies in place and it seems to be one of her personal favourites. Sleepy: White Dust gives access to the Wind element, and she has used it in the form of summoning whirlwinds that can send enemies flying and can handily counter projectile attacks. She also has two unknown Dust types; one of them creates defensive barriers and the other sends projectiles that can swarm her enemies; her Purple Dust can control Gravity in the form of force blasts with enough force to knock a person back. Labrys: She has Yellow Dust for the Lighting element, though she has yet to actually use it as an attack. Instead, she mashes the Dust with her Semblance, which is Gylphs! Semblance is said to be the manifestation of one's personal, internal power and soul, and exists alongside Auras. Most, if not all, Auras act as personal shields that can heal minor wounds, and is required in order to activate Dust, as without it Dust would just be... well, dust! Sleepy: Semblance, on the other hand, is unique in that it can be entirely random and varied, even hereditary in nature. Weiss' Semblance is of the latter kind, in this case Glyphs. These Glyphs have a number of uses and can be incorporated with Dust to form bizarre combos. From creating physical platforms, giving herself or her allies a speed-boost with Yellow Dust-laden Glyphs, to black Glyphs that can reel people in like a miniature gravity field, the Schnee's family Semblance is unpredictable and extremely valuable. Labrys: Semblance is beginnin' to sound an awful lot like Personas... Accordin' to her older sis, Winter, Weiss' Semblance can also summon creatures and beings that she herself has personally defeated! She has both accidentally and purposefully summoned creatures like the Queen Lancer and Boarbatusk on a couple of occasions, but it's her Persona that lies as her most outstandin' summon! Weiss: Alright, well subtlety is out. Sleepy: Um, Labrys...? That's not a Persona, that's Weiss' Arma Gigas, famously known for being the giant knight that Weiss defeated in her debut trailer: "White". This hollow suit of armour with a longsword is a reliable companion to attain; by Jacques' own statement, it is comprised of several possession-type Grimm encased in a massive suit of armour, and possesses superior strength to that of an Atlesian mecha-suit. It's also quite fast despite it's hefty weapon and bulky size. Labrys: Weissy did experience trouble with her summonin' powers, but eventually learned to control it and even play around with it. She can expand the size of her summons all the way to their true size at her own whim, such as when she summoned her Persona-er... Arma Gigas, and kept it small, enlargin' it to break out of a sturdy cage! Sleepy: Aside from overcoming the difficulty of her summoning Semblance, this Schnee has proven herself an important member of her team, despite some preliminary distrust and harshness, as well as in the ongoing war against the criminal organization known as the White Fang. She's held her own against White Fang soldiers during the assault on Beacon, has defeated other Hunters and Huntresses during the Vytal Tournament with the help of her teammates, as well as outright destroyed a number of primordial Grimm. Keep in mind, the longer a Grimm lives, the bigger and badder it becomes, so you can only imagine how powerful the Queen Lancer was. Labrys: And if you don't know already, Weiss defeated the Arma Gigas, and this was durin' her initiation test to join Beacon! While she did take a grievous wound in the eye, she defeated the giant knight after a gruelin' fight! Even better, she's taken down the massive Atlesian Paladin with only the arms and sword of her then-incomplete Arma Gigas! Sleepy: However, while she may strive to be the best of her family, Weiss is far from perfect. She has been beaten by other fighters like the White Fang Lieutenant and Vernal, and has only gained victory through tough battles with the help of others. Heck, she was losing ground to Roman Torchwick when the criminal had the balls to pick a fight with her whole team as well as Sun and Neptune. Labrys: Her Aura can't hold out forever, and can be broken if Weiss sustains too much damage. Her Semblance packs an ocean's worth of variety and the amount of combos it can do with Dust is impossible to count, but while her Semblance is limitless, her Dust isn't. Myrtenaster's Dust capsules will need to be reloaded when the respective vials run empty, and there's only so many vials Weiss can carry before it becomes cumbersome, so she carries only the necessary amount. And while her summons are handy dandy, they take some time to arrive, and Weiss has to focus while summonin' them, otherwise they'll fade back into obscurity... unlike Personas. Sleepy: Be it as it may. Weiss Schnee is not the greatest Huntress, but that's not stopping her from striving to become one, all in the name of her bloodline. Weiss: I'm not siding with anyone. I'm doing what I feel is right, and that does not include wasting my time up here with these clueless people in Atlas. The Schnee family legacy isn't yours to leave. It's mine, and I'll do it as a Huntress. Pre-Fight Hosts' Booth Sleepy: Alright, now that we've gone through these two super-powered heroes, it's time to- Labrys: Wait we're actually gonna make em' fight? How are we gonna do that? Sleepy: Think of something like how Deadliest Warrior made their combatants fight; we're gonna create digital avatars with their personalities, set up a scenario, then make them go at it. Labrys: ...The avatars aren't real right...? Sleepy: Nope! They are generated by this computer and will simulate a scenario in which the two avatars will then proceed to fight until one is left standing. (Thinking) She seemed a little distraught by that... I wonder why... I guess I'll investigate later... Labrys (shrugs): ...Alright then... Square up you two, it's GO TIME! (Thinking) Despite my enthusiasm, this feels kinda... wrong... Intro To Battle Schnee Dust Company Warehouse, Near Noon day "Alright alright alright, the mission's simple, Scott: break into this warehouse that's apparently housing WMDs and then apprehend however is behind it... pretty damn simple... I hope..." Scott Lang muttered to himself as he, in his shrunken form, rode atop Ant-hony and a swarm of flying carpenter ants. The Avenger's army made good speed, passing over a forest; the sight of a wide and isolated warehouse came into the view, gradually becoming more visible from the morning fog. "Remember Scott," Hank Pym spoke over his earpiece. "This needs to be as smooth as possible, that means no violence unless it has to go that route, understand?" Hank instructed and Scott nodded, patting Ant-hony on the side to signal a boost in speed. Ant-hony hummed in response, then zipped forward, his swarm buddies closing in on the warehouse. Down below, Atlas workers used Atlesian mech suits to unload crates of Dust onto large palettes sitting atop trucks, completely focused on their work. "I need that shipment from train 5 into the building, stat!" An Atlesian official holding onto a clipboard and pen yelled to the workers. They were surprisingly fast, unloading all of their cargo and shutting them inside the warehouse with maximum efficiency, and bringing down the massive bay doors in record time, closing and any all access to outsiders. It was only after the last Atlesian left did the warehouse receive a visitor. "Another one... why would father disclose all of this Dust...?" Weiss Schnee stepped up to and examined the bay doors, an imprint of the Schnee Dust Company's logo covering much of the metal. "From what I heard from Raven and her goons, the company is hoarding stashes of Dust in the case of an emergency... which is futile, considering the natural reoccurrence of Dust worldwide... it sounds too much like an excuse for something less... charitable..." She scratched her chin and murmured; she unholstered Myrtenaster, armed it with Red Dust, then used it to superheat her blade. With the rapier sizzling and smoking, but not melting, she drew a circle on a spot of the doors, big enough to fit herself in, but neat enough to be placed back after her investigation would reach it's completion. She would have to be quick, for she saw the schedule for the shipments; for all she knew, another wave of workers and Dust shipments could be here at any second, though she did hold doubt about that; Weiss knew how incompetent the officials could be. The inside of the warehouse was spacious, with some trucks on one side, barrels by the walls and various construction and delivery tools placed everywhere in boxes, and even several Atlesian weapons carelessly placed in random locations; in the far back, several crates full of Dust were stacked neatly. A flip of the light switch later and Weiss found the floor to be covered in ants. "Eek! What in the world?!" Her voice stopped a shrunken Scott dead cold. On top of a the crate that was the least furthest from Weiss, he was squatted with some of the carpenter ants and Ant-hony by his side. "Why is there so many ants?! This location is definitely not good for personal hygiene..." She stamped forward, ignoring the insects as they scattered in all directions. "Oh damn it... Hank! Why didn't you tell me we had visitors?!" Scott shouted quietly on his earpiece. "I did... not... all of... the... best... be... ful..." Static greeted Scott's ears, making him wince and turn it off. "Damn... no signal..." Scott shook his head in disgruntlement... then immediately panicked when he felt a giant shadow loom over him. "Oh you've gotta to be kidding me..." He glanced up and, sure enough, Weiss was staring down on him, an equally shocked and confused expression on his face. "A White Fang huh? Pretty small for a White Fang, but that's probably a new Semblance... No matter." Weiss' hand shot forward from her side and connected fingers to flick Scott; in his POV, it looked about as terrifying as a boot about to stomp down on a bug. "Well, there goes the peaceful route..." He sighed, then charged with his palms out. FIGHT!!! Without warning, Weiss was suddenly flipped and flung back very powerfully; mid-air, she created a glyph behind her and stuck a landing against it, dropping down to the floor as she scouted her surroundings. It became dreadfully quiet… that is, until the sounds of tapping began to echo. She glanced down just in time to see Ant-Man unshrink and deliver a nasty uppercut that sent her sprawling. “I’d stick around, but uh… I don’t want to, bye!” Scott bolted for the entrance, but Weiss rolled to her stomach and fired off an ice bolt from her rapier, freezing his legs. “Gah, what the hell!?” He turned back and Weiss came into view; she slashed past him, destroying the ice around his legs and making him stumble forward, then jabbed at the Avenger furiously, though Scott was able to narrowly dodge most of them, his suit gaining a few new holes. Weiss slashed downwards, but her attack was caught; Scott titled the blade sideways, then socked the Huntress in the face, kicking her in the side then going for a roundhouse kick; Weiss blocked with a forearm, pushed the leg off and dove down as Scott reacted with a sideways flip kick; she slashed him upwards, then hopped up on a new glyph platform to skewer him as he fell, but then he disappeared from view. “What the hec-” Mid-sentence, she was knocked back out of her glyph; Tiny Ant-Man resized himself and went on the attack, vaulting off the glyph and punching Weiss down; he kneed her in the gut, punched her several times in the same area, then grabbed and brought her head down into his knee, dazing her and almost breaking her nose. Weiss, through blurred vision, sidestepped, then hopped back a good distance. She rubbed her eyes and face, clearing her vision just as Scott shrunk back down. She squinted her eyes and scanned the floor, finding Scott booking it towards her with an army of ants by his side. “So he can shrink and control those pests… intriguing, but futile…” Myrtenaster switched to a cyan-coloured Dust and she aimed it forward. It opened fire and from Ant-Man’s POV, blue meteors were gunning for him and his army. “Oh c’mon!” He quickly grabbed onto Ant-hony as the Dust-powered projectiles did a number on his army, dispersing them as he took flight. Weiss didn’t let up, summoning four glyphs behind her and changing to Red Dust, raining a firestorm on Scott, and making it arduous to evade the massive fireballs. Some fire singed Ant-hony’s wings, making him shriek and tip to the right too much, the end result it’s rider falling off. Scott pressed a button on his suit and he changed back to normal size, face-planting on the floor. “Ow…” He got up, holding his head. Looking up, he saw Weiss charging at him. He lunged with a punch, but she hopped over him, spinning mid-air and showering him with a wave of ice Dust that gradually began to blanket him, nearly-incapacitating him. She landed, broke him out of his prison with a ballerina-like kick to the back of the head and slashed him across the chest; she jabbed several times, then flip-kicked him into the air and followed up with a powerful gust that lifted the Avenger even further into the air, almost ceiling level. She created several glyphs to use as platforms, jumping off each one and reaching Ant-Man’s level; switching to Purple Dust, she prepared a force blast, however, she was suddenly met with a giant mecha-suit flying towards her. “What?!” Weiss created another glyph and used it to leap out of the way as the robot suit broke through the ceiling and flew off into the horizon. Touching down, she found Ant-Man gunning for her on her right. She pointed Myrtnaster at him, but before Dust could release, Scott hurled two tiny objects at her: a shrunken barrel and one of his Blue Particle capsules. They flew in a spiral and connected mere feet away from Weiss, greeting the Huntress with an oversized canister of explosive matter, which neither knew about. “How-” Weiss stopped herself and shot a force blast at the barrel, setting off an explosion that sent her flying back. “Oh crap… I thought that was a water barrel…” A befuddled Scott uttered before shrugging and running forward. Weiss caught herself with her hands, halting her fall and somersaulting backwards. Before Ant-Man could connect another punch, something from behind him decreased his attack's momentum; it was a black glyph! Weiss pelted him with a volley of fireballs as he was semi-suspended in the air, then jumped up and slashed him away. On either side of him, armies of ants were drawing close; to resolve this, she created black glyphs beneath them, sucking them in and forming vortexes of the insects that flung them everywhere once the glyphs disappeared. Scott flung another Pym capsule, this time paired with a tiny truck. They connected and the shadow of the truck covered Weiss. In spite of that and much to Scott’s surprise, the truck was sliced in half by a superheated Myrtenaster; the two halves of the vehicles landed on either side behind Weiss, who was now holding her sword with both hands and close to her lips. Something gleamed to Scott’s right; it was a full set of tools. A wide runic circle appeared below Weiss’ feet as her summon began to mold itself out of a giant glyph hovering behind her. “I don’t know you by name, White Fang, but I do not allow criminals to leave my grasp unpunished!” As her voice echoed throughout the warehouse, a Queen Lancer emerged from the glyph, it’s wings producing audio waves that knocked over equipment and weaponry. “Okay… now that’s freaky, miss.” Scott commented with an astonished nod, then hurled a hammer at the Lancer, striking it in the eye and distracting it enough for Scott to close the distance unhindered, though he had to dodge through a storm of curving lasers, fireballs and ice bolts. “He’s fast…” Weiss sidestepped as Ant-Man attacked with a drop-kick. “You missed.” “Wasn’t trying to hit, lady!” While on his back, Scott tossed Ant-hony into the air with a Pym capsule, increasing the ant’s size until he was face-to-face with the Queen Lancer in the air. The beasts and their tiny companions clashed; Scott lunged again and connected fists with a blue barrier erected by Weiss; he hopped over a slash to the abdomen and retaliated with an air-kick that was also denied by a blue barrier. As two glyphs fired off a joint force blast, Ant-Man shrunk, though this was seen by Weiss, who then began to eye her surroundings vigilantly. She saw movement to the left and so she created a barrier there, denying an attack as Scott’s punch caused a ripple on the barrier. Her instincts yelled “BEHIND YOU”, making the Huntress turn around and set up another barrier that blocked another attack from Ant-Man. In the air, Ant-hony and the Queen Lancer were at odds with one another, colliding heads and hissing at one another while a now normal sized Ant-Man engaged in melee with Weiss, trading punches and sword strikes with one another. Weiss gained the advantage with a feint, parrying Scott’s roundhouse with a sword swing and countering by slashing upwards, then sliding forward and barraging him with a flurry of sword stabs, ending the combo with a drop-kick of her own. She kipped up and attempted to decapitate the downed Avenger when suddenly she felt resistance against her legs; at foot level, hundreds of thousands of ants were holding her in place. “Gah, insolent pests!” She aimed Myrtenaster down, but her Dust vial clicked empty. She scrolled through her available ammunition and found only a small amount of Blue Dust left. Seeing Ant-Man get up, she unleashed the rest of the Dust with a stab to the ground; a tide of solid ice spread out from the sword tip and soon encased Scott’s legs. “Ah damn it…” Scott stared out to Weiss annoyed when an idea popped to mind; the same happened for the Huntress. “Over here!” They both called to and waved at their respective companions. At once, Ant-hony and the Queen Lancer flew to ground level; Scott used the giant flying ant’s momentum to force his feet out of the ice and then climb onto the ant; likewise, Weiss did the same, dozens of ants spilling everywhere from the velocity. The riders and their mounts circled each other, both flying beasts hissing at each other irritably. “Listen lady, I’m just gonna give you the option to surrender, because in all honesty I think we’re after the same thing here.” Scott called out and pointed to the crates of undamaged Dust in the far end of the warehouse. “And what? Let you simply walk out of here with more weapons to harm others?” Weiss spat back as she finished reloading more Dust vials into the Myternaster. “Okay why would I-whoa!” Scott steered Ant-hony out of the way as Weiss charged forward like a jousting knight, her Queen Lancer’s stinger barely grazing Ant-hony’s underside. Scott laid down and gripped onto the ant as he flipped mid-air and head-butted the Lancer in the rear end, before latching it’s mandibles around it’s torso and flinging it away. Hurtling away at uncontrollable speeds, Weiss shrunk her mount down to a smaller size and jumped off as she would slam into the wall. Landing on the floor, she formed another runic circle, this one glowing yellow, and a surge of energy coursed through her. Seconds later she bolted at breakneck speeds, dust kicking up from the behind her and causing weapons and equipment to topple over from the sheer force of her sprint. “What now? She’s super-fast? No worries, take this!” From his mighty viewpoint above, Scott hurled several construction tools, each paired with a Particle container in their respective flight-paths. Weiss bobbed and weaved through the oversized projectiles, even slashing a hammer in half and disintegrating a screwdriver with Fire Dust. A massive orange wrench came flying her way; Weiss stopped herself, then gathered together the remnants of her speed boost to comet into the air; she seized the wrench by the hanging hole and spun around in the air several times, using all of her might to return to sender. “Dip down!” Ant-hony obliged and hovered down, the giant tool almost striking rider and mount. “She’s more dangerous than I thought…!” Scott muttered as his eyes studied the the battleground. An unseeable shape ascended upwards; through Scott’s visor, he saw the Huntress holding Myrtenaster with both hands, the warehouse light’s reflecting off the blade overwhelmingly and blinding Ant-Man and his companion. The light died down, and Scott uncovered himself in time to bear witness Weiss descending down and slicing one of Ant-hony’s wings with a superheated sword. The ant shrieked and writhed in pain as it lost it’s flight and crash-landed; Scott ejected in time and rolled away; he approached his buddy, some blood oozing out of the new wound. “Hey hey, you okay, man?” Ant-hony shook his head. “You’re gonna be okay alright? Just you wait right here while-” The Avenger turned around and a rapier almost poked him in the helmet. “Yield, your mount is defeated.” Weiss told him, only angering him further. “What are you, the police?” Scott argued, unfazed. “No, although-” “Then I won’t feel bad for this…” Scott grabbed the rapier by the blade, then shrunk down. Seconds later, he vaulted from the sword’s hilt and delivered a staggering punch to the face; fueled with enough anger, he barraged the hell out of Weiss in his shrunken form, striking the knees, guts, ribs, shoulders and limbs with punches and kicks, then resizing behind the Huntress and drop-kicking her right into Ant-hony, who seized her with his mandibles, tossed her into the air, then smashed her down onto the floor three times before discarding her with a fling. She tumbled along the floor, coming to a painful stop against a forklift. She got onto a knee, her body bruised and hurting real bad; she touched her lips and felt liquid, upon inspecting, she found blood covering much of her hand. “Damn it… my Aura’s running low…” Her eyes slowly tilted upwards, a fist coming into view. A blue barrier erected itself in time, deflecting Scott’s attack. Weiss slashed horizontally, but the Avenger leaned back and dodged, responding with an uppercut to which the Huntress parried. They engaged in a melee once again, blocking attacks from the other and striking back when given the chance, though Scott seemed to be faster and less bogged down, unlike Weiss whose wounds made her groggy and less graceful. She managed to gain an edge by slashing Ant-Man along the right leg and punched him back. Scott shrunk once more, as his ants, which had been gathering together discreetly along Weiss’ body, initiated their assault, biting, stinging and immobilizing the Schnee. She only barely scraped through creating a blue barrier to defend against Scott’s strikes. “I just a little more time…!” She thought in a panic, her eyes, the only body part not covered in ants, widened as she looked down and saw her barrier Dust running empty; the next attack from her opponent will connect no matter what and it did: a drop-kick to the neck made her stumble back and fall down, the Avenger’s ants hopping off as her body hit the floor. “It’s over miss, give it up…” A worn and weary Scott panted and gasped out as he resized, his ants forming around his feet. Much to his dismay, Weiss got up, a determined expression on her wounded face. “Don’t be so sure about winning… just yet,” She spoke, albeit much quieter and more seemingly forced than before. “It’s time… let’s finish this…” She faced down and nodded, and within moments the tiny knight she had summoned during the insectoid onslaught grew to it’s full size, spinning it’s longsword around before stabbing it down and standing tall before Ant-Man. “They just don’t know when to quit…” He uttered, then dove out of the way when the Arma Gigas cleaved the ground where he stood. It caught up to Ant-Man and slashed wildly; Scott hit a few close-calls with his dodges, but Weiss’ fresh reinforcement was too fast for him; the knight grasped ahold of Scott, then slammed him down twice; it threw him into the air, then held it’s longsword pointed up, waiting for it’s prey to be skewered. A short time passed and nothing happened, and though the knight held firm, Weiss held an observant glare. “Where is he…?” She murmured, cracking her neck and holding her sword arm. Her Arma Gigas then shook it’s head out of annoyance, unknowingly sending Scott flying. “Over there!” Weiss commanded and her guardian trudged off, locating Ant-Man rather fast and looming over him. “Looks like I got no other choice…” As the Gigas’ armoured boot came closer and closer to squishing Scott like an ant, his finger came closer and closer to pressing a certain button. Suddenly, the knight tumbled back and fell as Ant-Man assumed his second form: Giant-Man. His abrupt size change broke through the roof of the warehouse. He tore the ceiling apart with just a mere stomp and sent the Arma Gigas and Weiss flying back. “OH HO HO HO, I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS WORKED AGAIN.” Giant-Man laughed heartily. “Alright miss, you’ve got one last chance to accept surrender.” Scott pointed his index finger down at Weiss. Her Arma Gigas replied by gently embracing the Huntress, then jumping up and tossing her into the air; she used glyphs as platforms to then board the giant finger. “Oh come on.” Giant-Man sighed, then used his other hand to slap Weiss. However, her Arma Gigas reappeared next to her, grabbing it’s summoner and throwing her even more forward, then disappearing as Scott’s hand slapped his arm. “Damn it.” He then shook his arm, but Weiss jumped into the air and created as many glyphs as possible. She rained fireballs, ice bolts, force blasts and cyan lasers down on Giant-Man as she jumped from glyph to glyph around his head; her Arma Gigas attempted an assault on his upper torso, the battleground quickly turning into a confusing mess of explosions, smoke and glowing swords. The knight did it’s best, punching, slashing and stabbing at Scott’s helmet, dodging or teleporting away when Giant-Man struck at him and not at the summoner. Weiss’ barrage of projectiles confounded the Avenger. “Gah, I AM NOT KING KONG damn it! And you are NOT the airplanes that ended up killing him!” He swatted Weiss, but she used a series of glyphs to carefully avoid the attack. Eventually when it seemed to reach a stalemate, Weiss’ Myrtenaster clicked empty. “Darn…” She jumped onto another glyph platform as Scott swung at her, checking herself for more vials, but unfortunately there was none left, save for some Ice Dust. “Crap! No more left!” Luckily for her, the Arma Gigas finally made crucial progress by breaking one of Giant-Man’s eye-lenses. “That’s it!” She exclaimed, then created so many glyphs that she was reaching jetliner level. The Huntress reached the very top glyph, then performed a semi-HALO jump, her Arma Gigas accompanying her while Scott struggled to remove glass from around his eyes. At high velocities, both summon and summoner readied their swords for the fatal coup de gras. “I will end this!” She was but feet away from blinding and possibly killing Scott. “Not today!” His head tilted forward and bashed into Weiss, winding and breaking some of her ribs. The force of the counterblow sent her flying right into Scott’s outreached palm, which then closed around and constricted her. His size began shrinking rapidly, until he was holding her by the neck at normal size back at the floor of the warehouse. “Good try though, sorry for this, lady…” He disposed of the Huntress with one final uppercut, and unconsciousness settled in for her as sprawled out on the floor. KO!!! "Scott! What happened?" Communications with his mentor resurfaced, his voice giving Scott some relief. "Hank, why didn't you tell me we had other visitors?" "You mean the young lady that is now unconscious just a few feet away from you?" Scott slowly glanced over to Weiss. "...Nooo...." "Lang, you just knocked out one of the Heirs to the Schnee Dust Company, who owns the very warehouse I asked you steal a crate of a dangerous substance from!" Hank yelled in his ear. "Wait what happened? Is Weiss okay?" A female voice, much less loud, called out. "I'm afraid not for the time being, Ms. Rose, for my associate had gotten into a scuffle with your friend and ended in her defeat." "Uhhhh... so should I steal some of that substance you were talking about...? Because uh..." Scott turned around, scratching the back of his head as his eyes scanned over the wreckage of the warehouse; Ant-hony limped to his side. "What is it, Scott?" "I don't think we should steal from a damaged boutique... right?" Pym groaned in realization over the comms line. Aftermath Labrys: Wow, that was explosive! Sleepy: Of that we can agree. This matchup is actually quite close, despite the longevity and comparison of one-to-two movie appearances to 5 full volumes for Ant-Man and Weiss respectively. Weiss is technically the more formal fighter, and she did hold the speed advantage against Scott thanks to her Semblance and being able to keep up with Huntresses like Ruby Rose. Labrys: She’s debatably the naturally stronger of the two, or the very least, her Arma Gigas gave her a better chance at winnin' a fight based on strength alone. But those two by themselves couldn’t win her this fight, as Scott either stalemated or held a number of crucial advantages over her. Weiss seems to have the speed advantage, but Ant-Man has fought opponents of great speed, both in movement and combat, before. Sleepy: In terms of experience, both are pretty even; as the older of the two, Scott has gone up against his fair share of powerful fighters like Yellowjacket and Falcon; Weiss has definitely fought against plenty of tough opponents, but more often than naught they mostly consisted of Grimm or White Fang soldiers, and many of her victories stem from having allies on standby. Labrys: That isn’t to say she’s hasn’t fought great combatants on her own before, like Roman and Vernal, but for the most part they were superior to her in more ways in than one. Plus, she’s not used to fightin' someone that can tank hits and hit back even harder than she did, like that White Fang captain that survived plenty of her sword strikes, then knocked her down with just a couple swings of his chainsaw. Her Aura is just simply not prepared to take on somethin' as unpredictable as Ant-Man and his size shrinkin’. Sleepy: Speaking of which, it’s really the Pym Particles that gave Scott the edge necessary to win this bout, as they allowed him to play around with his environment and even his enemy’s weapons and abilities. He hasn’t shown to have run out of capsules before and being able to shrink while gaining a significant strength and erratic battle style advantage is exceptional, especially if you’re as crafty as Scott; he is the better improv thinker of the two. And as far as we're concerned, he wouldn't have to risk himself being tossed into the Quantum Realm, as not only does he know about it, Weiss isn't the kind of opponent to be necessarily beaten by taking a life-endangering size shrink. Having an army of ants pitted against primal beasts sounds like a bad idea… at first. Keep in mind, Pym Particles can most definitely reshape even the smallest of these insects into sizes that would rival Weiss’ Personas-I mean summons. Labrys: Ha! I knew you would say that! Sleepy: That I did… Regardless, Weiss’ summons were matched by the ants and the Pym Particles. Remember this audience: there are over 12,000 species of ants! Imagine if Scott brought in Bulldog Ants, Fire Ants or even Bullet Ants! Labrys: Weissy could change the size of her summons as well, though they have a size limit and that’d be pretty hard to pull off while fightin’ against someone like Ant-Man. It doesn’t help that her summons aren’t instantaneous, and Scotty would more than likely never allow the Huntress the chance to summon another guardian once he realizes this. The Arma Gigas definitely gives a lot of support once Scotty goes into his Giant-Man form, but even then his durability could tank just enough for him to land a cripplin’ blow. Sleepy: She’s more than capable of battling someone as massive as Giant-Man, however, don’t forget that Weiss has only so many Dust vials on hand, and once she runs out, Myrtenaster and her Semblance's variability drops down drastically. As well, her Aura is finite; match that with the Avenger’s better strength, durability, arsenal and cleverness and… well, the results are clear, although by no means will Scott have an easy time dealing with someone of Weiss’ caliber. But this time he pushed through to victory. Labrys: There won’t be a Phoenix Rising from Weiss’ defeat! SDS: The winner is Ant-Man! Category:SleepyDragonSushi Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed VS Debates